Los 7 pecados en 7 adolescentes
by VanessaMauricio
Summary: Todos ellos eran amigos , sin embargo cada uno cociente o inconscientemente llevaba dentro de sí un pecado capital
1. Ira- Whitney Stane

**Este es el primer capítulo (serán 7 por obvias razones mas uno extra , espero les guste) :D **

**-Ira-Whitney Stane-**

No podía evitarlo, ella estaba enojada con todos y con todo. No tenia lo que realmente quería, podía tener casas, dinero, lo que fuera que se pudiera comprar pero no el amor, no el amor de Tony Stark.

Ella sentía ira porque pensaba que el le tenía lastima, y talvez tenía razón.

Y luego la tonta pelirroja, Potts , que tenía Patricia que ella no? que le ven todos los que dicen que es divertida?

Que le ve Tony?

Que le ve Happy?

Que le ve Gene?

Estos eran sus pensamientos , los cuales no tenía miedo en decir a voz alta. Sola , como siempre, en la comodidad de su cuarto dijo en voz alta:

-Yo soy mucho mas que todos ellos.

La ira la consumía eso era cierto.

**Quien será el proximo? descubranlo, sigan leyendo esta historia.**


	2. Envidia- Gene Khan

**Este es el segundo capítulo :) disfruten.**

**-Envidia-Gene Khan-**

Stark, el siempre lo consigue todo, porqué no podía tener lo que el?

Que injusta era la vida, lo que tenía Tony Stark el nunca lo tendría.

Pepper... empezando por ella, Tony recibía toda la atención por parte de ella, y el que hace? ignorarla, claro.

Era cierto tenía envidia de que Pepper amara a Tony, tal vez debería luchar por ella, pero eso era algo que decidiría después...

Repentinamente se dió cuenta de que estaba valorando demasiado a Stark, porqué lo hacía? el ni siquiera valía la pena, no lo valía por tener lo que el no.

Sería envidia?, no el no podía envidiar a alguien que es menos que el, el era EL mandarían, único y especial y no un niño malcriado y presumido como Tony.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Pepper quien le quitaba sus anteojos.

-Dime, como me veo?- dijo Pepper.

Gene se mostraba serio pero por dentro sonreía.

La envidia lo consimía, eso era cierto.


	3. Codicia-James Rhodes

**Ya que les gusta como escribo, decidí seguir con este proyecto :) gracias por los Reviews :'')**

**-Codicia-James Rhodes**

James, o Rhodey, como le decian sus amigos era un buen muchacho, le gustaba hacer amistad.

Lo que no le gustaba era que SUS amigos hicieran otras amistades.

El no iba a permitir que las personas que mas quería estuvieran con otras.

Tony y Pepper eran solo SUS amigos.

Le molestaba tener que compartir a Tony con Whitney.

Le molestaba tener que compartir a Pepper con Happy o Gene.

Quien podía evitarlo, el no era malo, el solo no quería compartir lo que era suyo.

Debía proteger lo que era suyo a como de lugar, pero ser discreto.

Sus horribles pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tony:

-Te parece si vamos a ver a Pepper?

La codicia lo consumía, eso era cierto.

**Quien será el próximo? :3**


	4. Pereza-Happy Hogan

**Sigo con esto, ya solo faltan 3 :)**

**-Pereza-Happy Hogan-**

****Le daba mucha pereza tener que levantarse para ir a la escuela, solo lo hacia para ver a sus amigos.

Realmente le caían muy bien.

También iba para poder desahogar sus frustraciones en la cancha de basket ball

Lo bueno de Tony era que le podía hacer favores a cambio de le hiciera la tarea.

Le atraía Pepper, aunque podía ser algo irritante. Esa chica no hacía más que hablar.

Y el chico nuevo, era simpático...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el despertador quien le indicaba que debía ir a la escuela.

No quería levantarse, quería seguir durmiendo...

La pereza lo invadía ,eso era cierto.


	5. Gula-Justin Hammer

**porque ustedes lo pidieron :D ( se que Justiniano no es de los amigos de Tony)**

**-Gula-Justin Hammer-**

El tenía mucho pero mucho, estaba podrido en dinero, tenía todo con lo cual uno podía vivir bien.

Pero no, el quería mas, quería todo el dinero y el poder.

No le importaba si los demás no tenían nada , si había gente que moría de hambre, incluso si erasu conocidos o amigos.

El quería mas y no estaría contento hasta tenerlo todo.

Quería ser el mejor, el mas brillante, el mas rico.

Tenia poder y dinero pero quería mas y mas y mas.

Y quien podría impedircelo ? Nadie.

Sasha entro a la habitación donde el estaba, el la vio y decidió que todas las mujeres con las que había estado no eran suficientes, Sasha tenía que ser suya a como de lugar.

-Hola Sasha...

La gula lo consumía, eso era cierto.


	6. Lujuria-Pepper Potts

**y seguimos ;)**

Pepper Pottsno era la inocente niñita que todos pensaban, ella queria sentir las manos de Tony Stark aquí y aya.

Realmente lo deseaba.

Tenia que esconder suspensamientos

Ella deseaba a Tony y quería sentirse deseada por el En muchas maneras, unas mas sucias que otras.

Quería ser suya y que el fuera de ella.

Pensandolo bien, no solo Tony Le parecía interesante, también Gene...

No debía demostrar su verdadero ser, tenía que fingir.

Solo y hasta que Tony le pidiera ser su novia ella podia mostrarse como realmente es.

Deseosa.

Realmente deseaba estar con Tony, en todos y cada uno de los aspectos que significaba "juntos"

Sus deseos pasionales fueron interrumpidos por la persona que los protagonizaba.

- Hola Pepper!

- Hola Tony- dijo ella imaginando mil cosas y alzando una ceja.

-como estas?

-Bien, muy bien dijo lentamente.

La lujuria la consumia, eso era cierto.


	7. Soverbia-Tony Stark

**Ultimo** :O

**Soberbia-Tony Stark**

Soberbio, así era el en realidad, demasiado orgulloso de lo que el era y lo que habia hecho.

Podía llegar a ser humilde y comprensivo pero en el fondo el era soberbio.

Muchas chicas morían por el y aunque no era muy consciente de que lo hacía, las hacia sufrir. De una manera u otra, le gustaba.

Pepper, la chica con la que todos quieren estar, ella estaba a sus pies y el estaba muy consciente de ello.

Tal vez el también sentía lo mismo por ella, pero, porqué no?

Hacerla sufrir un poquito más...

Ella no se marcharía de su lado.

Ella sería suya hasta cuando él lo decidiera.

Dicen que todo cuenta, todo se va, todo cambia, todo se ACABA.

Pero Pepper no, almenos eso era lo que el creia.

Gene Khan... y el que pretende?

No le preocupaba demaciado, a fin de cuentas Pepper y Whitney peleaban por el, habría un motivo, no?

El era el MEJOR.

Estos eran los mas oscuros pensamientos de Tony quien en realidad era muy dulce o eso trataba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vió a Pepper:

-Hola Pepper!

-Hola Tony -dijo ella alzando una ceja

-como estás?

-Bien, muy bien- dijo Pepper lentamente.

Tony sonrió no muy inocentemente.

La soberbia lo consumía, eso era cierto.

**Si, lo sé, el ultimo pedazo es el mismo del anterior, (el de Pepper), es que coinciden porque ambos estaban esperando encontrarse.**

**Falta un capitulo sorpresa! :D**


	8. 7 pecados en 7 adolescentes

**Bueno, este es el ultimo, lean también el fic que se llama "mi yo, del futuro?"**

****Asi eran ellos, a fin de cuentas, nadie es perfecto.

Todos tenían defectos, unos mas que unos pero también tenían virtudes, muchas.

Whitney podía ser mala pero también sensible.

Gene podía ser envidioso pero tenía buen corazón que tenía buenos sentimientos

Rhodey podía ser codicioso con sus amigos pero era porque realmente los quería mucho.

Happy podía ser perezoso pero era muy deportivo

Justin podía ser guloso pero era muy inocente y tonto

Pepper podía ser lujuriosa pero era muy dulce y romántica.

Tony Stark podía ser soberbio pero era muy noble, quizá demasiado.

Eran adolescentes, nadie es perfecto.


End file.
